Collision
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: Ara's being chased. She's a part of a deal that changes the game. Chuck's back to help her get to safety. Creatures from another world have entered the lives of the Winchester brothers and, well, it's time for a full on collision. AKA Supernatural meets the world of the newly published "The Flames of Arathia."
1. Chapter 1

Silence. The woman stood, black hood of her black cloak pulled over her head. He stood facing her there in the shadows. "The new death, huh?" he asked, considering the offer on the table.

"You will need one, eventually. Let me have her in your world," the woman replied. He sighed. She had a point. He knew it. He almost hated it. He always hated when she was right.

"You were always so insistent on being apart from all this. Why the sudden change?" he inquired, crossing his arms. The woman let out a heavy sigh.

"We both know what's coming. It's inevitable," the woman told him. He slowly nodded, scratching his head. He'd felt it for a solid eon now, that creeping knowledge that something would end up forcing these two together.

"Fine, let her. Damn guardian of the souls…" he hissed, shaking his head. "But she'll need protection. You know that."

"And you know very well who will do that," the woman reminded him.

"The Winchesters," they both mused at once.

"Alright, let's make a deal," the man suggested, realizing he could use this to his advantage. And in the shadows he saw the woman smile, showing him that he was right to say yes.

Ara was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed in her rundown hotel room, totally fast asleep. She had her books of lore and poetry strewn across the floor, blankets kicked off the bed as she tried to fight the summer heat. Her windows were open to try and let any hint of a breeze in, but Georgia summers weren't really known for comfortable temperatures. She'd been running through the states as she could, drifting with nothing really to do with her life. Chasing something, a place she'd seen a thousand times in her dreams. Running from shadows that went after her.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door, and Ara jumped to her feet. Her green eyes grew wide, body tensing. She scrambled for the dagger she kept hidden under the pillow just as the door was thrust open. A man stepped in, a rather normal looking man. He had light blue eyes and wore a tee shirt and jeans, totally not the type of guy to take down a door. "We need to go. Now," the man insisted.

"Why?" Ara demanded. "Who the hell are you?" The man let out a heavy sigh.

"Call me Chuck. I don't have time for this. Pack your things. We need to leave. Now," Chuck explained. Ara's eyes narrowed. "Those things that are after you? They're back. Almost here. And I'm here on behalf of the one you see in your dreams to take you to the only two people that can protect you." Ara relaxed. How did he know about the woman? Ara had started seeing her when she was around ten or eleven. The woman would take her to this place, a forest. No words were ever exchanged, but Ara knew it had to be part of why she was hunted.

"Fine," Ara breathed, gathering her books and dirty clothes and tossing them in a bag with her laptop. She didn't have much, just enough so she could still travel with ease as it was needed. Right as she got the strap onto her shoulder, she heard footsteps and voices down the hall.

"Shit," Chuck hissed. "Alright, don't freak out. Original escape plan isn't going to work. New plan."

"What plan?" Ara asked. Chuck grabbed her hand, snapping his fingers on the other. The next thing Ara knew she was standing in front of some door on the side of a concrete building that looked to be in the middle of some woods far from Georgia.

"That plan," Chuck sighed. Ara looked over at him, eyes wide.

"W-What the actual…?"Ara gasped, looking around frantically.

"Yeah, that uh… That usually shocks people the first time. Come on, I'll explain inside," Chuck replied. He stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Sam was sitting reading in the main area of the bunker. Dean had gone for some drinks and probably wouldn't be back for hours, so Sam was just enjoying some time to himself. At least, that's what he was doing until the banging came. Tensed, Sam slowly stood, hand on his gun as he walked forward to the front door. He opened it after taking a deep breath. Needless to say, he was totally not expecting what he saw. Chuck stood next to a young girl, probably in her early twenties. She had dark brown choppy hair that reached down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her skin was covered in ink, mainly Celtic designs among some other mythological symbols. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top, looking barely awake.

"Chuck… What the hell? I thought you were with Amara," Sam remarked. Chuck shrugged, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, well, I'm doing an errand for someone. Can we come inside? It's, uh, safer to talk there," Chuck replied. Sam studied the girl. She was pretty. Seemed shocked, bewildered really, and half awake.

"She in danger?" Sam asked. The girl just looked to Chuck, shouldering her bag a little more.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Chuck confirmed. Sam slowly nodded.

"Alright, fine, come in. I'll call Dean," Sam caved. Chuck nudged the girl inside.

"Holy freaking shit," the girl breathed as they walked inside and Sam closed the door.

"Welcome to the bunker," Sam sighed. "I'm Sam by the way, Sam Winchester."

"Ara. Ara Smith," the girl replied, offering her hand to Sam. She flashed a bit of a smile as Sam shook it.

"So. What's going on here Chuck? You go hell knows where after what happened and suddenly you're back?" Sam pushed. Chuck groaned, looking over at Ara as she started going around the room looking at the books.

"That girl… She's part of something, something important," Chuck quickly explained. "I'll explain more when Dean gets here."

"How bad is this one?" Sam asked. "At least tell me this much." Chuck looked down.

"Complicated. More complicated than bad," Chuck replied. "Let's just say that this is not what you and Dean have ever faced before."

"Isn't that what it always ends up as?" Sam sighed. Chuck slowly nodded.

"Crap ton of books. What is this place?" Ara inquired, setting down her bag.

"It's a hub of sorts. Um, what do you know about the paranormal?" Sam asked.

"I know stories. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves… I'm pretty into researching that stuff," Ara explained.

"It's all real. Very, very real," Chuck told her, taking a seat.

"I figured so," Ara chuckled.

"It's not something to chuckle about. It's serious stuff. Deadly even. My brother Dean and I…We fight it," Sam explained. Ara frowned.

"Since I was 16, I've been chased down by things I don't even know how to explain. People in some ways. In others…Not human at all," Ara replied. Sam slowly nodded, texting Dean.

"Come on, while we wait for my brother, I'll at least get you set up in a room," Sam offered.

"Okay, yeah, fine," Ara agreed, grabbing her bag and following Sam down a hall.

"So… Where are you from?" Sam asked. Ara let out a heavy sigh.

"Not fully sure. Got dropped in an orphanage in Ohio as a baby. Kinda got moved around for a while," Ara replied.

"I get that. My dad… He was a hunter, same as me and Dean, my brother, are. We lived on the road," Sam explained. Ara slowly nodded.

"So you hunt the weird things, werewolves and stuff like that," Ara remarked. Sam nodded. "Damn… I don't know what it is that keeps haunting me. Kinda reminds me of those damn elves in Skyrim."

"You play Skyrim?" Sam asked as they got to a guest room. Sam opened the door for her and she smiled, stepping inside.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I'm a bit of a fantasy nerd actually." She sat down her bag on the bed, opening it to dig through and find a sweatshirt which she tossed on.

"Same here. Game of Thrones, Skyrim, Lord of the Rings…" Sam sighed. Ara raised an eyebrow, pulling up the side of her sweatshirt and tank top.

"The tree symbol, the one of the door to Moria," Ara pointed out, pointing to another tattoo up her right side.

"Nice, I like it," Sam replied, studying her figure. He heard the door open. "We should get back. Dean's here. And I think we all want some answers."

"Hell yeah," Ara agreed. They walked back out to find Dean glaring at Chuck.

"Dean, this is Ara. Ara, meet Dean," Chuck introduced. Ara lightly waved. Dean just studied her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dean muttered. "Alright, Chuck, what the hell is going on here?" Chuck let out a heavy sigh, looking over at Ara.

"Ara is a part of a deal. She's being hunter by dark elves from another realm called Arathia. She… She is the chosen keeper of souls. The new Death in a way," Chuck began. Ara's eyes widened as she slowly took a seat.

"Deal? Deal with who? And what's Arathia?" Dean demanded. Chuck took a deep breath.

"Arathia is another world, like this but with way more magic," Chuck explained. He looked at everyone else in the room. "It was created by the third sibling to me and Amara, our sister, Morgan."

 **A/N: Hello dear readers! I have returned. After so long I come back with a new fan fiction. In my break from this I have actually published a fantasy novel called The Flames of Arathia. While watching Supernatural on Netflix I really just felt the need to write this. I wanted to match my own world of Arathia to the this and just see what happened. I'm really excited for this project. I'll be playing with all real characters of my own making that are in my novel and the novels to follow it, so I do ask for some respect to that. Obviously I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Arathia. I'm not sure how often I'll be posting for this. I really sort of retired fan fiction writing for over a year so jumping back into this will be interesting to figure out. Can't wait to see what happens though! Love you all and I'm excited to be back to work on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ara sat still processing the few words Chuck had already said. She felt like suddenly everything had been turned upside down. Sam and Dean were both just about shouting question after question at Chuck. "What the hell do you mean third sibling?" Dean snapped.

"So there's another world? Like earth?" Sam inquired.

"That girl is Death? What the hell is this goddamn deal?" Dean roared. Ara looked up at him. He was tense, rage in his eyes. Ara could understand that. She just felt confused. So confused. Chuck cleared his throat, raising a hand.

"Yes, there is a third sister. She was always separate from Amara and I. Not light or dark. Knowledge. Neutral. She was Neutral. She decided to make her own world, in a way. She created three Beings, gods in a way. They created the rest," Chuck explained.

"So… How do I fit into this?" Ara inquired. She let out a heavy sigh. "Who even are you? Would someone please just freaking explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"God. He's god. The God. Big Capital G God," Dean replied. Ara tensed. She could believe in a lot of things. The one thing not on that list? God.

"Really? Like hell," Ara huffed, crossing her arms.

"No, I am. I really am," Chuck sighed. Ara raised an eyebrow.

"Let's tackle that later," Dean suggested. "So. Come clean. What's this deal? And her being Death?"

"Yeah, have to second that one," Ara agreed. Chuck slowly nodded.

"You can sense it, can't you? When you meet someone, touch them. You can sense how much longer they have left to live," Chuck told Ara. Ara blushed. How did he…? It was true. She got these feelings sometimes. Shake a person's hand and all of a sudden it was like she could see a number flash in her head. It was worse around hospitals or things like that. She dreaded being anywhere near them.

"I… Well I mean… I guess," Ara muttered. Chuck nodded.

"You have a gift. You were born with you. Souls. You see how long they have left in their bodies. You've had this gift for centuries," Chuck explained.

"Hey, hold on. I'm 25. The hell do you mean centuries?" Ara protested.

"Yeah, this is new one," Sam agreed.

"She's… Ara, you're an older soul than you think. When Morgan and I made our deal, we let you be born into a new person here, in this world," Chuck replied.

"So what, reincarnation?" Ara inquired. Chuck nodded.

"Morgan… knew that Death would no longer be a thing. That you, Dean, would kill him. She knew he'd need a replacement to sort of lead the reapers. So… she made me an offer and we made a deal," Chuck explained.

"So what's this deal?" Sam asked.

"Wait," Ara argued, "Hold on. Death is dead? Killed? You can kill death?"

"Yeah. That's…. That's a long story," Dean sighed.

"True," Chuck agreed. "So. This deal… Ara would be born and raised here on earth when the time was right. When we knew the two realms would collide. In return, a bond would have to be made. My side and hers."

"A bond?" Sam repeated. Chuck nodded. "So… explain that. And the realms or whatever colliding."

"The dark elves, the ones that are chasing Ara," Chuck sighed. "They're after her under orders from another, the sort of angels of Arathia. An Ancient One. His name is Dathatarri."

"The hell sort of name is that?" Dean shot.

"Why the hell does it seem familiar?" Ara muttered. Chuck looked over at her.

"You knew him once. In your old life. When you were known as Angelia, I think. It's Elvish. It means 'Of Dark,'" Chuck told her. "He was one of two trained by one of their Beings, or gods. He and the other both turned evil, and in a war against them, Dathatarri escaped. He escaped here."

"So you and Morgan thought having Ara here would help?" Sam assumed.

"That's where the deal comes in. Ara is supposed to be a part of an alliance. By being with you two, the only two I would ever trust to protect her, it keeps Morgan's side in alliance with ours," Chuck explained.

"That's it? That's all with this deal? We save her ass, she helps us stop whatever the hell his name is?" Dean demanded to know. Chuck let out a heavy sigh.

"More or less. There's… Look, some of the finer details don't matter right now. You'll know them as you need to. Right now, Ara's in danger. Dathatarri's dark elves are after her, and something tells me that demons will soon be joining him," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, if they're not helping Lucifer Jr," Dean huffed.

"Lucifer? As in, Satan?" Ara asked.

"Yeah, another… long story," Sam sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Protect her. Ara, pay attention to your dreams. I'm sure you'll start finding out your part in all this through them. For now, keep low and maybe just help Sam and Dean do research on runs," Chuck instructed.

"Runs?" Ara inquired.

"Hunts. When we go out and kill the monsters," Dean replied. "Alright, fine. This must be big for you to back in this Chuck."

"It is. But I can't stay. Earth doesn't need me. Morgan simply sent me because she's taking care of something on her own right now. Any other information on what's to come will probably come from her," Chuck confessed.

"How will we know who she is?" Sam asked. Chuck smiled.

"Oh, something tells me she'll make sure you know," Chuck laughed. He waved to Ara and with a snap of his fingers was gone.

"So… That was God," Ara breathed.

"Yeah, kind of an ass," Dean confirmed. Ara slowly nodded. She was still processing all of this. It didn't feel real. Yet… Somehow a part of her knew it was. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Just… Well, holy shit," Ara muttered, shaking her head.

"I know. It's a lot to take in," Sam softly assured her. He sat down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She just stiffly nodded. "Hey, Dean, maybe you should pick up some more food, especially if she'll be staying a while."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "Keep an eye on her. I'll be back later."

"Honestly, I think I could just use a shower. Think this all over," Ara chuckled as Dean left.

"Go on ahead. The bathroom's down the hall. I'm going to tell Dean to pick up some pizza. Sound good?" Sam suggested. Ara simply smiled and nodded, going to her room to grab a pair of sweatpants and then to the bathroom.

Sam couldn't sleep. Dean and Ara had already gone to bed, the latter seeming lost with herself. He'd done a quick search on her name, found out that she had been dropped off just as she had said at an orphanage in Ohio, some small town. She'd run away a few times, only to be brought back by police. She made the paper in another small town in New York where she was some acoustic artist at a bar. She'd been in some accident or something there where a man died. Other than that, she seemed to simply be some girl on the run. He could get why. Being chased by monsters… He knew all too well what that was like.

"Oh, sorry," he heard Ara mutter. He turned to see her standing in just an oversized worn out AFI shirt. She had a light blush over her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip. "I was just getting some water. I didn't know you were up." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm not going to mind you dressed like that. Dean would, but not me. I, uh, couldn't sleep," Sam stammered. She had a large raven tattooed on the major part of the side of her right thigh. Somehow the tattoos just fit her. They told a story, her story. That was a story he wanted to know more about. Ara walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"How long have you known about this type of shit? Monster and stuff, I mean. And… Well, God," Ara inquired, taking a seat across from Sam. He closed his laptop and set it aside.

"Most of my life I guess. My mom… She, uh, was killed by a demon when I was a baby. My dad was a hunter. My brother and I were raised to be hunters too," Sam explained. "God… Well, a few years I guess. We don't know Chuck was God until last year though. When his sister almost destroyed the world."

"Apparently he has two sisters. Who would have thought?" Ara laughed. She let out a heavy sigh. "I kinda grew up pagan. I was always into myths I guess. Needless to say God was never something I dared believe in." Sam slowly nodded.

"Same here," Sam sighed. "It gets easier, finding this stuff out. Eventually it becomes normal." Ara nodded. She seemed distant again, not as warm as she was when she sat down. Sam studied her. "Hey, it'll be okay. I've fought off more apocalypses than I can count. Dean and I… We'll figure this out and we'll protect you at all costs."

"I'm not… I'm not too worried about that. I've been chased for almost a decade now. Can't stay anywhere for more than a month or two at the most. I can take care of myself," Ara assured. "Just… it's like my whole life is a lie." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah that I can get," he mused. He met her eyes. "What about New York? I looked up your name. Saw you had been in that one town for what, six months at least?" Ara tensed.

"It was a mistake," she muttered, wiping away a tear with her hand. "I shouldn't have stayed in Arkson that long." She took a deep breath, getting up. "Well, I got my drink. I'll, um, see you tomorrow. Hope you get some sleep." She started walking away.

"Yeah, you too," Sam sighed, watching her leave. He leaned back, lost in thought. He couldn't lie to himself. There was something about her that he was drawn to. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that whatever it was, she'd end up changing their lives forever.

 **A/N: Two chapters in two days! Hoping to really jump back into this. I don't really know fully yet how this plot is going to turn out, but I'm excited to see where it goes. I'm really enjoying having to introduce Arathia into this though. I hope you're all enjoying this too. Leave some reviews for me! I'd love to know your thoughts so I can really try figuring this story out. Much love for now.**


End file.
